


Gay Conspiracy Facts: Tryst Theory

by scarredsodeep



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Analysis, Canon Compliant, Canon Explained, Conspiracy Theories, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, M/M, Multimedia, Peterick Primer, PowerPoint, Tryst Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarredsodeep/pseuds/scarredsodeep
Summary: This is a crazy ridiculous powerpoint I made to explain Peterick to a lovely friend who knew nothing about FOB.Now she knows lots.Maybe you will enjoy it? This is my version of canon, from Van Days to AB/AP.An introduction to Tryst Theory, as you may have read about onmy tinhat blog.





	Gay Conspiracy Facts: Tryst Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry these are images and the links don't work! Shoot me an email if you want a copy of the powerpoint itself. You may find errors, but for the most part I relied on sources, and I am the Fox Mulder of Tryst Theory.

 


End file.
